This is not a laughing matter
by LiliEhlm
Summary: "Scott, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne veux jamais revoir ça. Je ne serais jamais capable de le regarder à nouveau sans faire une bourde. C'est terrible" (TRADUCTION PunkHale)


**Note de l'auteur : ****Notes : Ficlet écrite avec le thème de Tumblr « Sciles ou Stackson ou Sterek ou Stisaac ou Stydia ou tout autre pairing incluant Stiles (excepté le Stalia, pitié) pour « Je ne veux jamais revoir ça »**

**Note du traducteur : **** Euuuh... Dans la note originelle, il y avait « unsee »... J'ai préféré le traduire par « ne jamais vouloir revoir » mais au final, ça signifie que quelque chose est si horrible qu'il reste gravé sur votre rétine... Désolée de n'avoir pas réellement trouvé d'équivalent! J'me sens un peu nulle là! Enfin bref! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires/follows/favorites, ça me fait chaud au coeur un peu plus chaque jour!**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas encore. Mais je compte bien me débrouiller pour me faire offrir un petit Peter pour Pâques!**

**Résumé : « Scott, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne veux jamais revoir ça. Je ne serais jamais capable de le regarder à nouveau sans faire une bourde. C'est terrible »**

**PS: Je tiens à remercier plus particulièrement Skayt. Parce qu'elle est cool et que, malgré ce qu'elle peut penser, et ben... elle est cool. Ouais. Original hein! Enfin, si parmi vous, y'a des gens (oui, je te vise toi, au fond) qui aiment le Steter, courrez lire ses fictions. Et plus vite que ça, malotrus! -madameestvieille-**

* * *

**This is not a laughing matter by PunkHale**

\- Scott, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne veux jamais revoir ça. Je ne serais jamais capable de le regarder à nouveau sans faire une bourde. C'est terrible.

Stiles s'effondra sur son lit, fixant le plafond, le téléphone pressé contre une de ses oreilles. A l'autre bout de la ligne, Scott rit. Le salaud.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle !

\- C'est plutôt drôle.

\- Mec ! J'ai vu le machin de Derek ! Il était nu, Scott, complètement nu.

\- Je croyais que c'était presque un de tes rêves.

\- Ouais, mon _rêve_, ce n'est pas censé se réaliser, argua Stiles. Maintenant tout est foutu. C'est impossible qu'il n'ait pas remarqué l'état dans lequel j'étais. C'est embarrassant et _merde, arrête de rigoler, c'est pas quelque chose de drôle !_

\- Stiles, calme-toi. Tu penses pas que Derek savait que tu allais venir ? Le gars est un loup-garou, il peut t'entendre à huit-cent mètres à la ronde.

\- Je... Mais il...

Stiles s'empêtrait dans ses mots, pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire de ces informations. Bien sûr, Derek avait su qu'il allait venir. Il avait eu largement assez de temps pour enfiler des vêtements, mais il avait continuer à se pavaner à travers le loft, tous ses _bijoux_ à la vue de tous.

\- Tu devrais lui envoyer un texto, dit Scott. Ou retourner le voir. Je parie qu'il ne portera encore pas de pantalon.

Stiles frotta sa main sur son visage, essayant de comprendre l'idée que Derek fût d'accord pour que Stiles le vît nu. Qu'il voulait qu'il le vît nu.

Merde.

\- Je vais raccrocher maintenant, déclara Scott, suivit d'un clic et du silence.

Stiles retira le téléphone de contre son oreille et le tripota nerveusement.

_Envoie-lui un texto_, Scott avait dit. Ouais, Stiles pourrait faire ça. Derek n'avait jamais répondu à ses SMS de toute façon. Il pourrait le faire et prétendre qu'il ne se cachait pas puis toutes les maladresses suivantes seraient de la faute de Derek. C'était un raisonnement solide.

Bien.

Il retrouva ses conversations avec Derek qui étaient presque complètement unilatérales, de sa part, et commença à écrire.

_Hey, désolé pour aujourd'hui._

Il laissa tomber le téléphone sur le lit, fier d'avoir lui-même établi le contact. Maintenant, il pouvoir juste vivre sa vie et essayer de ne pas penser à la -

Le téléphone vibra à ses côtés.

_C'est bon, c'était de ma faute. Tu n'avais pas à partir._

Stiles fixa, les yeux écarquillés, le texto, peu certain de ce qu'il devait faire. Ce n'était de cette manière que c'était censé se passer. Le téléphone vibra de nouveau.

_J'ai le nouveau film de James Bond si tu veux le regarder._

Un film.

Derek voulait qu'il vînt pour regarder un film. Avec lui. A son loft.

Merde, jura-t-il à nouveau, saisissant son portable et tapant une réponse avant qu'il ne pût changer d'avis.

_J'arrive._

**J'espère que ça vous aura un minimum plu! A tout bientôt *w***


End file.
